Prince of darkness
by Crimsom Lake
Summary: Minato and Kushina had bloodlines. Something only The 3rd and a select few from the council know about. When Sarutobi goes behind the councils back to grant Naruto the ability to be a genin What Madness will be released on the shinobi world? Read to find out! (Vampire Naruto)


**Hi Peoples! So this is my fist Naruto Fic ever so please doesn't judge to harshly! Anywhozel I'm not sure what I want to do in terms of pairings so I'll let you decide! I'm open to pretty much anything so feel free to suggest whatever your heart desires! SO please vote at the end of the chapter! Thanks! ~Crimsom **

"You're going to let him be a Genin!"

"Sir you can't be serious!" "Please reconsider Hokage-sama!"

"My decision is final. We are down one Genin and you know we can't keep him under lock down any longer. I've let you keep him on a short leash long enough! He is going to be a Genin. Now if there are no other useless complaints then I have someone to inform," Sarutobi said letting out a pulse of killer intent as he stood and left the room.

He walked down the streets of Konaha saying hello to the occasional villager but never actually stopping as he made his way to a section of Konaha long since forgotten. The Uzumaki, Namikaze, Senju district. Three dead clans that made up the heart of Konaha, and three dead clans that all lived together in one boy. The Namikaze clan was born from the Senju clan many years ago.

The Namikaze's carried the same bloodline as the Senju's but with a twist. They didn't get crazy healing or Mokuton but they got crazy chakra reserves and a mutated chakra network causing more tenketsu to appear throughout their body. The Uzumakis didn't have connections to the Senju but also carried a similar bloodline. They also had crazy large reserves and a metabolism that worked insanely fast and would enhance the nutritious material in even the most unhealthy food meaning and Uzumaki could live there life on chips and never gain a pound or have a nutrition issue. But they also carried a secret that would chase most away. When Kushina and Minato met and fell in love nobody saw the secret that she tried to hide. The Uzumakis were vampires. They could act like an ordinary person, and eat and sleep like one but they had to have blood or they would die.

Kushina was the last of the exterminated clan and feared how her lover would react. But when she finally had the courage to tell him he shrugged it off like it was the most normal thing in the world. To him it didn't matter that she held the Kyuubi or liked to drink blood. She would always be the Kushina he had always known. So life went on. They married in a very private ceremony only there closest friends knew about and it wasn't long before Kushina found out she was pregnant. Nine months later she went into labor and The Kyuubi was ripped out of her an experience not even a vampire can live through and the fox was forced to attack Konaha. Minato in a final effort to save his village sealed the Kyuubi into his newborn son using a seal that cost him his life. Dying next to his wife as they whispered soft words of encouragement to their son as they slipped into the black of death.

It was that very son Sarutobi was on his way to see. Arriving at a large castle like building in the district he knocked and waited until the door opened revealing the 13 year old boy with unruly blonde hair.

"Ahh Jiji, come in," the boy said opening the door wider allowing him to enter.

"Naruto I have some important news to tell you," Sarutobi said taking a seat in a chair Naruto offered.

"I'm all ears," he replied grinning his elongated canines making it seem feral and the wine glass filled with a copper smelling red liquid the blonde was drinking wasn't helping the image. "

I'm allowing you to become a Genin. I know your natural talent is… exceptional but this is the best I could do. Please, you should get out and experience the world some. The council wants to keep you on a leash and I had to go behind their backs to get you a place on a team so please say you'll do it," Sarutobi said worry lacing his voice.

"Hmm sound like it could be fun. When do I start?"

"team assignments are tomorrow I'll pick you up then."

"I'll be waiting," the boy replied leading the aged man out with a grin.

Even after he left Naruto couldn't stop smiling. He was finally going to follow his parent's footsteps. Sipping the coppery substance he made his way up to the tower otherwise known as his room. It had a large open window that overlooked Konaha and he sat right on the ledge his legs dangling out letting the cool breeze hit his face. Taking a deep breath he watched as the sun began to slip behind the horizon and the darkness fell across the village.

'Hey Kyuu you think they will really let us go?'

_**'Did they ever really have us caged?' **_

'Huh good point I had to get blood from somewhere. You would think they would have figured out that they can't chain down a monster.'

**_'Ahh but they still think you're half human don't they?' _**

* * *

**~time skip to the next day~ **

Iruka was in the middle of his final speech before he informed his student of their teams when there was a knock on the door. Upon opening it he was greeted by the warm smile of the 3rd Hokage. Stepping back he motioned for him to enter.

"Ah Hokage-Sama to what do I deserve the pleasure?"

"I've come with the final member of the graduating Genin's. I was told you were one short."

"Why yes we were."

"Naruto why don't you come in and say hi?"

At hearing the name Iruka's eyes widened and he backed away from the door. The Blonde stepped into the room and let his gaze roam over the class. The newly proclaimed Genin's eyes widened at his appearance. Standing at 6'5 he was the tallest 15 year old they had ever seen. He wore a deep red t-shirt and black pants along with black combat boots. A weapon pouch clung neatly to both legs and over the outfit he wore a black sleeveless trench coat complete with the image or a nine tailed fox fighting a golden lion across the back. Covering his eyes was a pair of black sunglasses. But what really caught their eyes was all of the seals that seemed to be carved into his arms; the scars looking both delicate and frightening at the same time.

"Hokage-Sama, are you sure about putting him on a team?"

"Naruto won't harm anyone unless they provoke him. Right Naruto?"

"yeah sure…"

"Naruto."

"Fine I won't attack unless provoked for the most part."

"Well That's the best you'll get Iruka. Now why don't you read off the teams."

Team 7: Sasuke, Kiba, Sakura

Team 10: Ino, Shikamaru, Choji

Team 12: Shino, Hinata, Naruto

After finishing both Iruka and the Hokage left the class alone with the blonde who's smile grew showing of his long fangs while his hidden eyes looked them over as if they were meat.


End file.
